


Of all the ways we could meet...

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Modern times, meet cute?, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: Written with the prompt:i didn’t want to tell my friend who my real date last night was so i just pointed at a random stranger (you) but now they’re storming over to interrogate you and you’re playing along??? okay’ auOrEmma doesn't want to tell David and Mary Margret about her disasterous date last night because they totally warned her about the guy but she did it anyways, so now she needs someone to blame. Well, there just happens to be a guy sitting in the coffee shop with ridiculously blue eyes....





	Of all the ways we could meet...

**Author's Note:**

> This happened soley because I happened to stumble upon this prompt on Tumblr and I was hooked (pun intended).

Emma was late, she felt like that had become a theme in her life lately. There was so much going on, she felt like she was always a step behind whatever was going on. She was supposed to be at coffee with Mary Margret ten minutes ago. She’d already texted her friend about fifteen apologies and she was about to apologize for the sixteenth time as she made her way into the coffee shop. Finally.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ Well, that was sixteen and seventeen. Emma mutters as she sits down across from Mary Margret, and David. She’s not even surprised anymore at this point. Those two had practically become inseparable after their first date. It was sickeningly adorable.

‘It’s fine Emma.’ M&M, because dear god is _Mary Margret_ a mouthful, says. She pushes a cup of what seems to be hot chocolate towards Emma and she may or may not sigh as she wraps her hands around the cup.

‘Thank you.’ She says before taking a sip. There’s cinnamon in there. ‘Ugh, I love you. Have I mentioned yet that I love you?’

‘Several times.’ David grins at her as he leans back in his seat, draping his arm around the back of M&M’s chair.

‘How was your date last night?’ Shit. She’d really hoped that M&M had forgotten about that. She should’ve known better. M&M never forgets when it comes to a possibility to make Emma “Happy”. She is happy, she’s got her kid, and these two and Ruby. She was completely happy. She didn’t need her own version of this True Love (and yes, that needed capitals) that M&M and David had.

‘It was fine.’ It had not been fine. The guy was an asshole, he’d been late and then overly clingy and he asked to many questions. Worst of all, he hadn’t picked up on Emma _obviously_ not wanting to answer his questions. She couldn’t tell M &M that though. She’d warned Emma not to go out with this guy. She’d met him when her M&M and David had gone out and David hated him on sight. Mary Margret would never say she actually hated someone, but even she strongly disliked him. She’d gone out with him anyways, because he was good looking and he smiled at her. It was stupid.

‘No it wasn’t.’ M&M says and it’s not as aggressive as she maybe thought it would be, but the words are there regardless.

‘What happened?’

‘Ugh fine. He was late and kind of an ass.’ Emma says in a low tone. She really doesn’t want to discuss this. At all. She loves M&M and David, as previously displayed, she just hates their righteous “I told you so” speeches. Makes her feel like she’s their kid or something.

‘Oh that’s too bad. Who was the date with again?’ M&M asks, and Emma knows she didn’t tell her. And Emma knows that Mary Margret knows she didn’t tell her. Wow, that was a complicated sentence. So Emma improvises.

‘I can’t tell you.’ She says, and when David leans in, Detective mode activated, she knows she made a mistake.

‘Why not?’ He asks.

‘Because,’ She knows she should just own up to it, but she’s been lectured enough lately about how she needs to start _believing_ she _deserves_ her _happily ever after_ or some other fairy-tale type bullshit. ‘Because he’s here.’ Emma hisses instead. David’s eyes widen and he glances over his shoulder in a way that is so obvious, Emma wonders how the hell its possible he’s such a good detective.

‘Where?’ The look she gives M&M says everything: No way in hell. ‘O come on Emma. Point him out.’ And she can already feel the suspicion rise in David that maybe she isn’t telling the whole truth and so she makes her fifth? Sixth? Mistake of the day.

‘He’s right there.’ She nods at a guy sitting a few tables over. He’s on his own and even though she can only see the side of him, he looks like the kind of guy who’s hot enough he would think he could get away with being a dick. Or something. Her brain really isn’t cooperating today.

‘Oh.’ M&M says, and when Emma looks at David, she realizes she may have made an even bigger mistake than she’d originally thought. He’s got that look on his face. The “I’m your older brother and I will not stand for people being an ass to you, so here I go” look. Wow, she really needed to find a better name for that look. He’s out of his seat, Emma’s hand clasping around empty air, where his arm had been a second earlier.

‘David.’ She hisses after him. But it’s too late. He’s already moving over to the guys table (he really is ridiculously good-looking), in that way that screams “authority figure”. Emma follows as quickly as she can, in some sort of vague attempt to do damage control. It’s too late, and that really seems to be the theme of her day.

‘Why were you such a dick to my friend on your date last night?’ David asks in his Authority voice. The guy looks up, and dear god his eyes are blue. The aforementioned eyes narrow just slightly and then land on Emma, who does something vaguely pleading with her face.

‘She’s the one who was all snappy to me from the start, mate.’ He says, and wait what. He’s playing along. This ridiculously hot man, with quite frankly an even more delicious accent is playing along to save her from embarrassment.

‘You were late.’ She snaps.

‘We said 7.30, I was early.’ And this thing his face does is really unfair.

‘No we said 7. You were late. And you were flirting with the waitress.’ She accuses him. It’s not hard to believe right? Any single woman would probably flirt with a guy like this. Shit, she didn’t even know if he was single.

‘I was not.’ He says it so borderline insulted, she’s actually impressed.

‘She practically had her breasts in your face, and you looked.’ She says blankly, crossing her arms in front of her.

‘Well, you insulted the Giants.’ There is a tiny spark in his eyes as he throws back another reply.

‘That’s because football is stupid, baseball is where it’s at. And you just paid the check, even though I told you we should split it.’

‘Because I’m a gentleman!’ He throws out, hand waving vaguely in the air.

‘Whatever, it doesn’t even matter.’ Emma sighs deeply, for show, before she grabs David and when the hell did Mary Margret join them, and drags both of them away. She looks back and mouths _I’m so sorry, thank you_ at the guy and he just silently laughs and he maybe takes her breath away just a little bit.

 

The next day, she goes back to the same spot. Alone this time. He’s there, at the same table he was yesterday. Emma moves before she can talk herself out of it and sits down opposite him. He looks up, those damn eyes still as blue as she remembers.

‘Ah, hello love, back to yell at me again?’ He asks, humour thick in his voice.

‘Yeah, no, I’m sorry about that. I’d had a really shitty date, but M&M had _told_ me not to go out with that guy, but I did it anyways and I really couldn’t handle one of their “We’re not saying ‘I told you so’ but we’re totally saying ‘I told you so’” speeches.’ Emma says it in one long and totally confusing sentence, he seems to keep up with her though.

‘So you told them it was me.’ It’s not even a question, and he doesn’t seem angry.

‘Yep. To be honest though, I had fun fake arguing with you.’ She shrugs and tries to make it come of casual.

‘I had fun too. I’m Killian Jones.’ He introduces himself, leaning forward and holding out his hand to her across the table.

‘Emma Swan.’ She takes his hand and shakes it, he’s warm, even though it’s absolutely freezing outside.

‘And thank you for playing along.’

‘You’re very much welcome.’ He tilts his head. ‘Although, there is something you could do to make up for the emotional damage.’

‘Emotional damage?’ She’s still smiling.

‘Yes Swan, your friends are very intimidating.’ He says, leaning back in his chair.

‘Well then, what could make up for the horrible damage my disgustingly in love friends did?’ She knows she’s flirting. She can’t help it. He’s damn charming.

‘Go out with me. For a real date this time. I promise it’ll be better than our imaginary one. I’ll even split the check with you.’ He smiles at her and his eyes twinkle and they’re _so damn blue._

‘Yeah?’ She asks, not her most intelligent response ever, but this _feels_ different.

‘Yeah.’ He confirms.

‘Okay.’ She says, surprising herself a little. ‘Wait, what am I going to tell Mary Margret and David?’

‘Just tell them I’m a ridiculously good kisser, so you’ve decided to deal with the arguing.’ He says with a grin and she can’t help the loud laugh that escapes her. Maybe that disastrous date would turn out to be one of the best things to happen to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love and appreciate all comments!


End file.
